inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 006 (Chrono Stone)
Fierce! Protocol Omega 2.0!! ( ！プロトコル・オメガ２．０！！, Souzetsu! Purotokoru Omega 2.0!!) is the sixth episode in the Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone series. Summary Raimon plays against Protocol Omega 2.0 but many players got injured and get switched out. After the match, Beta used her Sphere Device to brainwash the Raimon members and tries to seal Fei away. Instead of Fei, Endou got sealed away and Raimon returned to their own timeline. The Raimon members without a Keshin leave the team, leaving the remaining members shocked and desperated on what to do next... Plot Tenma tried to use again his Keshin Armed but failed to. Beta injured Kurama and passed the ball to Orca. Kurumada used Dash Train but Orca easily broke through it, injured Kurumada and passed the ball back to Beta. Tenma tried to use his Keshin Armed again but failed many times and used his Keshin to stop Beta. Beta shoots the ball which broke through Tenma's Keshin easily and Sangoku's Burai Hand. After that, the referee blows on his whistle and the first half ended with Protocol Omega 2.0 in lead. Half time Sangoku, Kurumada and Kurama were injured and Endou said to Shinsuke to replace Sangoku as goalkeeper and to Kariya, Hikaru and Hayami to replace Kurumada, Kurama and Shinsuke's position. Tenma asked to himself why his Keshin Armed doesn't works. Then. Fei explained to him that he won't be able to do it anymore because of the parallel world. Shindou told Tenma that even if he can't use Keshin Armed, they still have Keshin and the other Keshin users agree with it and will give their all. Second half Hikaru started with the kick off but got injured because Dorimu violently tackled him. Dorimu got a red card but ignored it and passed the ball to Orca. Then, the referee blew on his whistle and said that he got a red card but Orca ignored it and shot the ball to the referee and Raimon got surprised about that. After that, many players of Raimon got injured because of the rough plays and Endou asked to himself what he should do. Then Ichino, Aoyama and Hamano said to Endou that they must do something to help the others. Ichino, Aoyama and Hamano switched with Hikaru, Kariya and Hayami. After that, Tenma got the ball but was blocked by Ward. Tenma passed the ball to Aoyama but he got tackled by Dorimu and lost the ball. Ichino picked the lost ball but he got injured by Einamu. Hamano wanted to pick the ball but Orca sliding tackled him and Ichino, Aoyama and Hamano got injured by that and got switched out with some Duplis which Fei had called. Tenma used Justice Wing to make a shoot, but it was easily stopped by Beta. After that, Beta ran on the field towards Raimon's goal. The rest of Raimon's Keshin appeared to stop Beta from advancing through the field. Beta used her Keshin and shot with her Shoot Command 07. Tsurugi, Shindou, Nishiki and Shinsuke tried to stop it but failed and Protocol Omega 2.0 got another goal. After the match The match was cancelled by the referees and Beta used her Sphere Device in order to brainwash the Raimon members. After that, Beta tried to imprison Fei in the Sphere Device via lock in mode. Endou tried to protect Fei by using God Hand V and said to Raimon that they should escape with the Inazuma TM Caravan. When Tenma called Endou, Endou wanted to escape but ended up being imprisoned in the compressed dimension. Tenma then wanted to come back for their coach but Clark Wonderbot stopped him and said there's nothing they can do and they escaped and when back to their own timeline. Beta said even though they didn't get Fei, they at least got Endou. After they arrived their own timeline, Raimon's members that don't have a keshin left the team, which shocked the remaining members. The reason of this is that they got brainwashed because of Beta's Sphere Device, causing them to hate soccer. The reason why the ones with a keshin are unaffected was because their feelings for soccer are stronger because of their Keshin. Tenma was still encouraged to bring back soccer, their friends and their coach and he said that they must train in order to get their soccer, coach and members back. Hissatsu/Keshin used Hissatsu * (Chrono Stone debut) * * (Chrono Stone debut) * (Chrono Stone debut) * (Chrono Stone debut) * (Debut) * (Chrono Stone debut) Keshin * * * (Chrono Stone debut) * (Chrono Stone debut) * * (Chrono Stone debut) Keshin Armed used * Proverb *'Tenma' There's only one real way to get stronger! Training!! Gallery Beta scored a goal with her mighty shoot CS 6 HQ.png|Beta scored a goal with her mighty shoot. Fei explaining to Tenma CS 6 HQ.png|Fei explaining to Tenma about why he can't use Keshin Armed. Raimon's formation CS 6 HQ.PNG|Raimon's formation in the second half. Ichino, Aoyama and Hamano saying that they will play CS 6 HQ.png|Ichino, Aoyama and Hamano saying that they will play. Raimon's formation CS 6 HQ 2.PNG|Raimon's formation after changing. Raimon's formation CS 6 HQ 3.PNG|Raimon's formation after changing for the second time. Surprised what Beta saidd CS 6 HQ.png|Tenma, Shinsuke, Shindou, Tsurugi, Fei and Nishiki shocked what Beta said. Raimon got brainwashed CS 6 HQ.png|Raimon got brainwashed. Endou using God Hand V to block Beta's Sphere Device.png|Endou protecting Fei. Raimon shocked about Endou CS 6 HQ.png|Shindou, Midori, Aoi, Tenma, Fei and Wonderbot shocked about Endou saving Fei. Beta after sealing Endou away CS 6 HQ.png|Beta smiling after sealing Endou. Raimon escaping CS 6 HQ.png|Raimon escaping. Trivia *This is the only fixture in the season in which Nishizono Shinsuke is utilised as both a Goalkeeper and Defender. Error *In this episode, when Shindou called his keshin, the captain band on his left arm is shown even though he isn't the captain anymore. **Also, when he said Sousha Maestro, he doesn't have it anymore. Navigation